GAME: REMEMBERING
by Z-for-caesar
Summary: Remorse,regret,Affection.These were supposed to be impossible for demons to exhibit...unless they were careless. Sebastian has gotten his part of the contract from his best nurtured soul yet, but why did it hurt? Implied Sebas/Ciel


**STEPH: Hello :)! This is my fifth oneshot for this series XD! There are going to be a lot more oneshots of this sort later, since its a series by the name (**GAME**), as you can see in this title. The first one is GAME: Preaching. Yeah this one is quite depressing XD but i couldn't help it :)**

**Read, Enjoy and Review ! :)**

**GAME**: REMEMBERING.

**-------------**

He sat quietly, adjusting himself to comfort. He had become strangely more familiar with this site than he ever was over the past few decades. The memories of the temporary _'visitors' _he usually brought here for the last hours of their contract...before drowning his hunger at the expense of their souls played vaguely before his eyes, but his _last _master's essence he remembered completely. Young and yet mature in almost every sense, his fragility balancing with his many strengths. A quite distinctive work of nature, and yet the biggest mistake he had ever encountered.

_Why?_

That simple question breeded many other complicated ones, branching and tangling around and over his thoughts. He preferred to ignore them, a slight frown masking his features as he reminded himself one again that he was lacking his past usual composure.

_"A human should'nt have been able to do this to me." _he whispered to himself, curiously tracing his finger around his lips, missing the smirk that used to often grace his face.

Remorse, regret...Affection. This was supposed to be impossible for demons to exhibit-

-_unless_ they were careless.

He sighed, scanning through the skies, which appeared a darker shade in this area. They reminded him of cold blue eyes which he had let fade into a lifeless stare with his own hands, his second thoughts smothered by the alluring aura of his yet best nutured soul. The boy's soul tasted of everything a demon wanted; a soul that could send shivers from the tip of his tongue down his spine. His master's almost silent whimperings as the last few breaths of his soul was lapped out ferociously as ordered to had brought him back to re-think, though it was all but too late. He had opened his eyes calmly with satisfaction to see everything he expected- right eye ripped of it's temporary purple sapphire glint, skin pale... body empty and lifeless.

He knew what he was going to see, but _why _had it hurt?

A new hunger had erupted in him, one he knew too well he could never quench. The want to see those blue eyes live once again, though now the only thing closest to suppressing this overwhelming appetite was this sky, in this venue.

_He wanted to feast on a soul_, _any soul would do, yet he couldn't decide to. The taste of betrayal wrapped over his tongue each time and in the end he could never bring himself to make another contract._

He did not want to end up polluting the memories he had shared with his last master with that of another worthless existence. Instead he always watched in amusement as his summoners were quickly absorbed and torn apart by their various fears, making him feel complete again...for those few seconds. And after that, there was emptiness, that feeling he couldn't bring himself to shake off. Or the urge on his lips to utter that name which he had never mentioned since his last order.

He frowned as the scent of rain eluded his senses. The much appreciated dark blue skies scarce by now, blinded by the dirty grayness of the newly weeping clouds.

Another sigh.

He slumped on the cold seat, eyes fixed on nothing in particular as the fierce rain thumped down his skin, the lightning assisting to obstruct his hearing around him. He raised his head up to let the rain play from his forehead ticklishly down his lips.

The rain could drown the name he wanted to say but didn't want to hear. A faint smile graced his lips as he slowly closed his amber-red eyes.

"_...Ciel" _he whispered for the first time in thirty years.

_--_

_Hope you enjoyed it :). Please review. ^ ^_


End file.
